


Мертвые

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Джем'хадар мертвы с рождения.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> По серии "Rocks and Shoals", 6x02.

Победа — это жизнь.

Каждый из выживших воинов Ремата'Клана твердо знает это. 

Нехватка кетрацел-вайта усиливает тревожность сверх всякой меры, но вовсе не заставляет сомневаться. Напротив, кетрацеловая ломка обостряет понимание простого правила, укрепляет уверенность: поражение — смерть. Смерть стоит за плечом каждого из них, она уже забрала Первого и Второго в отряде Ремата'Клана. Во главе остались он сам, Третий, — и ворта.

Опуская маленькое тело раненого Кивана на удобный выступ в пещере, Ремата'Клан осознает, что сейчас в полной мере ощущает его уязвимость. Сожми он руки чуть сильнее — и захрустели бы в пальцах ломкие кости. Мысль об убийстве ворты уже не раз приходила ему на ум. Момент, когда Киван отдал приказ направить корабль в заведомо опасную туманность, — тоже не первый случай, когда Ремата'Клан смотрел на него с открытой ненавистью и думал: умри. Отчетливее некуда представлял, как легко сомкнутся его пальцы на тонкой шее командира, и Киван навсегда перестанет спорить, насмехаться, направлять солдат джем’хадар на верную гибель. Навсегда избавится от власти, которую обеспечивает вортам их происхождение.

Этот человек, капитан Сиско, умен. Видимо, он читает нечто затаенное, глубинное в лице Ремата'Клана, оттого и заводит такие разговоры.

— Я уже имел дело с джем’хадар. У вас славные солдаты, выносливые, умелые. Но их ворта... Он был другим. Изворотливый, хитрый. Первый из отряда убил его, — говорит Сиско Ремата'Клану, испытующе глядя на него.

Нет, землянин. Еще одного раза не будет. Такое случается в отрядах со слабой дисциплиной. Солдаты Ремата'Клана другие — послушные, верные. Хорошие воины. Подчинение — это победа.

Передавая Ремата'Клану очередную ничтожно малую порцию кетрацел-вайта, ворта кривится от боли. Внутренности Кивана после ранения так и просятся наружу, он умирает. Жизненные силы в его теле иссякают, как иссякает кетрацел-вайт в хранимых вортой запасах. Но Киван жив назло всему, ворты исключительно живучи в своей изворотливости, вот он даже раздобыл себе доктора. Пока пленный врач делает Кивану операцию, Ремата'Клан неотрывно следит за происходящим. Смотрит и весь его отряд. Тесно сгрудившись, солдаты окружают ворту и молча изучают лилово-сизые скользкие внутренности, запоминают расположение, оценивают важность каждой составляющей. Никто из них никогда не видел ворт изнутри. 

Каждый хотя бы раз хотел такого зрелища.

«Первый из отряда убил его».

Ремата'Клану никогда не стать Первым. Он осмеливался спорить с вортой, он пытался предупредить вхождение в туманность, а это означает, что Третьим он останется навсегда. Даже если Киван все же умрет, и запасами кетрацел-вайта начнет распоряжаться Ремата'Клан.

Подчинение — это победа. Победа — это жизнь.

Ремата'Клан навсегда останется Третьим. Пустое место с никчемным ящиком, полным разбитых пробирок. Непокорный, проигравший, мертвый.

Прямо сейчас он мертв.

Его солдаты обо всем догадываются. Быть может, уже знают наверняка. Ремата'Клан не выше их и не умнее, он один из них. Один из тех, у кого руки предательски дрожат и слабеют, когда должны твердо держать фазерную винтовку. Как и у других, его глаза застилает кровавая пелена, сердце то колотится с отчаянной скоростью, то будто замирает, путаются мысли, мир тонет в тумане сплошной удушливой злобы, рвущейся из-под контроля: убей, убей, убей. Уничтожь всех. Каждого из землян. Каждого из своих. Разорви на части ворту. Умри, умри, умри. Без кетрацел-вайта джем’хадар теряют контроль, выходят из подчинения. Подчинение — это победа.

Ворта знает, что победы им не видать, и спасает свою шкуру. Он хочет избавиться от своих джем’хадар, пока они не стали слишком опасны и для него — и для самих себя. 

— Я ведь ворта, Третий. Я позабочусь о вас, — говорит Киван Ремата'Клану, жалко улыбаясь запекшимися губами, и в глубине его глаз плещется совершенно звериный страх.

Напрасно Киван боится. У Ремата'Клана нет причин сомневаться в его обещаниях, и понимание того, что творится здесь на самом деле, ничего не меняет. Киван позаботится об их смерти. Они проиграли. Отряд Третьего проиграл бой еще до того, как спустился в этот карьер.

Они проиграли еще до того, как ступили на поверхность планеты. До вхождения корабля в туманность.

Каждый из них был проигравшим уже в момент своего появления на свет.

Когда землянин предлагает Ремата'Клану возможность спасти его собственную жизнь и жизнь его солдат, избежать бесполезного самоубийственного сражения, голова Ремата'Клана удивительно ясна, а сердце бьется так ровно, словно это больше не зависит от кетрацел-вайта. Словно оно впервые бьется не для Доминиона, не для Основателей, не для Кивана. Даже гнев куда-то отступает. Странно не чувствовать привычной злобы, не чувствовать вообще ничего, странно — и как-то удивительно правильно. Бесчувствие как нельзя лучше подходит мертвецу.

— Разве вы не понимаете? Это не моя жизнь, капитан. Никогда не была моей.

Нечего и беречь.

Поражение — это смерть.

Победа — это жизнь.

Джем’хадар идут в свой последний бой, и луч фазера сжигает спокойное сердце Ремата'Клана. Проигравшего. Третьего. Мертвеца с рождения.


End file.
